Of Oxfords and Belts
by castor442
Summary: When Eggsy does something incredibly foolish on a mission, Harry is determined to show him the error of his ways. Warning: Contains spanking. Pass by quietly if its not your forte


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kingsman-The Secret Service or its sequel, and I'm not making any money form this story**_

_**Warning: Contains spanking**_

* * *

"Merlin?"

"No"

"You don't even know what I'm going to say" came the whiny reply

"You want me to plead your case with Harry, so he lets you off for the idiotic act you just pulled. Is that about right?" the older man recited glibly, eyes not even straying from the screens he was working with

There was a short silence, and then "Well, not in those exact words but yea. Come on, Merlin, he's going to kill me"

"Maybe a little killing is what you need" Merlin replied, finally pausing in his work to regard the boy. "Eggsy, you almost died out there today because of your choices"

"But I didn't. Don't forget that part, Merlin. I did not die. Here I am, safe and sound, mission completed successfully…"

"Sounds like you deserve a medal then. So, if you're sure you've done nothing wrong, why are you so riled up?"

"… but Harry is not going to understand … some … par… well, you know what I mean"

"Just like we don't understand your explanation?" another voice pitched in. "He trying to get you not to snitch on him to Harry yet?" Roxy asked with a smirk as she walked in

"Not yet love, I think he's just getting there" Merlin said as he turned his cheek for her to kiss

"Please, I'm begging you here"

Merlin finally turned his attention to Eggsy. He seemed to have paled a bit more. "Okay, what did he say he would do to you that's got you so wrangled?"

"He said, and I quote, 'If I ever find you doing something as foolhardy as this, Eggsy, I assure you, you wouldn't sit comfortably for a week'. A _**week**_, Merlin. That took me three days for my bottom to feel like it wasn't going to fall off. I won't **survive** a week's worth"

"And what was it that you did last time?" Roxy asked

"You know what"

"We'd like to hear it again, if you don't mind" Merlin said, the amused look back on his face

"Fine. He took me to a café, and then it got robbed. So, he asked me to stay behind a table while he diffused the situation since I was wearing jeans and a cardigan and they were carrying guns. I wanted to help, so I left the safety the table offered and joined the fight. Harry said I shouldn't have come out. The end"

"You're missing a few details there Eggsy" Roxy said elatedly. "You disobeyed Harry, and almost ended up getting shot, thereby putting your life in danger. Am I missing anything?" she asked her father-figure

"No, darling. That was spot on" Merlin concurred

"So, if Harry could get so incensed about you leaving a designated hiding place for being unprepared for a gunfight, what do you think he would say when he finds out you knowingly walked into a gunfight without even a vest on? Hmm, I wonder" Roxy mused, eyebrow raised condescendingly at the younger man who had become something of a cousin to her

Eggsy's eyes widened as he rerun the situation in his mind. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Roxy nodded in pity. "I'll have some ice cream ready for you when its over" she said softly as she settled on the couch to watch some TV, almost not hearing Eggsy's equally soft _'If I live that long'_

* * *

The sound of the lock turning had Eggsy on his feet before anyone else could comprehend what was happening. His guardian's smartly dressed form took its time coming in and relocking the door. If the look Harry threw in his direction wasn't enough to shake him to his core, his first words certainly did.

"Come here Gary"

Oh no. Harry never called him Gary unless he was especially peeved at him. _Oh, dear God, what had he done?_ "I'd prefer to be here actually seeing how angry you are right now. Maybe give you a few minutes to cool off…" Eggsy rambled

"Gary Unwin, you would come here this instant, or…" Eggsy didn't want to hear the tail end of that threat as he sprinted to stand before Harry, looking at him through his eyelashes. As soon as he got close enough, Harry started looking him over. He grabbed his chin and pushed his head from side to side, checking to see if he was hurt anywhere. "Take off your shirt" he commanded softly

"Harry" Eggsy attempted to whine

"Now" he reiterated firmly, making the boy jump before slowly pulling off his shirt. Harry's experienced eyes roamed over the lithe body, before feeling his torso for any hidden bumps and bruises, or internal bleeding. His very foolish boy was known to hide injuries.

Merlin watched with amusement as the checks went on. He had already done all that, as Eggsy's actions had very nearly given him a heart attack, and Harry knew that. But Merlin knew he had to see for himself; not because he didn't trust Merlin's assessment, but because it calmed him in a way.

Harry sighed in relief as he finally deemed Eggsy injury free. The boy had damn near given him a stroke when he listened on the comms, it was not big deal to double check him for injuries. "Does your head hurt?" a shake of the head. "Eyes? Nose? Anywhere else?" Another shake. "Good" Harry said as he grabbed Eggsy's arm firmly, dragging him up the stairs behind him

The expected protests came promptly. Eggsy sucked in a breath as he realized that stalling was over. It was showtime. "No, no. Wait, Harry, please. Come on, I'm sorry. You don't have to. Pease. Merlin, do something!"

The man in question gave him a sympathetic smile, before turning back to his screens. Eggsy's attention was drawn back to his plight as he tumbled after Harry, the heavy oak doors to Harry's bedroom further sealing his fate as they slammed shut behind them.

As soon as they were inside, Harry wasted no time divesting Eggsy of his trousers and underwear and toppling him over his lap, puling the expensive looking leather belt from the loops as he did so. It all happened so fast, Eggsy could barely wrap his head around it. One moment he was on his feet, and the next he was staring at Harry's Oxfords. Reality came rushing back when the first of many swats landed with a resounding _**THWACK.**_ He hissed at the line of fire it left in its wake, his hands involuntarily swinging back to protect his arse; Harry was not joking around.

"Eggsy, pull those hands back right now!"

Whilst the boy was somewhat relieved at the return to the use of his unofficial name, that relief was short-lived as he thought of the several lines of fire yet to hit his very vulnerable bare behind. Harry had never jumped straight to the belt before. He always warmed up first with his hands, allowing Eggsy time to prepare himself mentally for the belt or the paddle. He must have really done it this time for his guardian to leap straight to the punishing effects of the belt. Oh, how he hated that belt! Looked good on his clothes as an accessory but terrible as a tool of punishment for his arse. He was almost lost in his lathing of the belt and his position when Harry's voice dragged him back to reality.

"Eggsy, I won't ask you again to move your hand"

Eggsy sighed miserably as he moved his hand, balling it into a fist firmly under his chin, and steeled himself up for the journey ahead. He lasted for the next five swats, wincing and hissing his way through them, before his resolve broke and his hand was back protecting his pained behind. He sniffled dejectedly into his arm, his battle with tears long lost as they streamed down his face.

"Eggsy, if I have to tell you one more time to move your hand, you will be getting extra" Harry threatened

The boy hiccupped, but made no attempt to move his hand off his burning posterior. "It h-hurts. Please Harry"

"I'm sure it does. That is the purpose of a punishment"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please stop" Eggsy begged

Harry hummed, then pried his hand lose from his bottom, pinning it firmly to his back. "Oh, we are a long way from being done Eggsy. What did I tell you would happen if you do something as foolish as this?" he asked the distraught boy, not lessening the strength behind his swings one bit

Eggsy jerked and yelped with each swing of the hated belt. His nether end felt like it was swollen three times its size, and here was Harry saying they were not even close to being done. a slightly harder swat reminded him that he was supposed to be answering a question. "Y-you said I'd n-need a we-week to find a-a com-comfo-comfortable sit-sitting position" he said choppily as he tried to answer between sobs

"And then you went ahead and upped the ante. Walking _**THWACK**_ consciously_** THWACK**_ on your own_** THWACK**_ two_** THWACK**_ feet_** THWACK**_ into_** THWACK**_ a gunfight_** THWACK**_ without _**THWACK**_ any_** THWACK**_ kind_** THWACK**_ of_** THWACK**_ protection_** THWACK**_. And for what, a_** THWACK**_ fucking _**THWACK**_ wallet? Yes Eggsy, I know why you went back in there"

Eggsy knew Harry was very pissed off when he cursed. Harry almost never cursed. He said it was ungentlemanly or something like that. "You g-gave m-me that wal-wallet" he attempted to explain

"And I could get you another!" Harry almost yelled, the strength of the swats increasing momentarily, causing Eggsy's cries to also go up a notch. "Or the cleanup team could have brought it back to you. Instead, you stroll in there in nothing but a slacks and a polo shirt, even though you knew, _**you knew**_ the state of affairs in there because you were the one who left it that way!" he ended his tirade, landing some very hard swats to the boy's very sorry posterior

Eggsy could barely breath, his body shaking through the pain as his legs kicked unwillingly behind him. "I'm so-sorry, I'm sorry. Pl-please, I won't d-do it ag-again, Harry. I swear. I s-swear, pleeeaaassse!"

"I am sure you are, but just to be certain…" Harry trailed off as he readjusted the boy, raising one knee and dropping the other, exposing his sit spots.

Eggsy struggled anew. He knew from experience how painful it was to get hit over there. "No, no d-don't, pl-please. D-dad plea-se d-don't. Don't"

Harry stilled briefly. Eggsy had never called him dad before, and he doubted he even knew he was doing it now, but it sent a warm glow through his chest. It almost broke his resolve too, but he shook his head and returned to the task at hand, Eggsy's pleas falling on deaf ears as his guardian raised his arm and laid six very burning stripes of his sit spots. Eggsy collapsed in exhaustion after the second swat, lying limply over his caretaker's lap for the rest.

Harry carefully folded the belt and put it away before lifting the very penitent lad off his lap. Eggsy's bottom glowed with a crimson hue that was sure to remind him of his folly whenever he sat for the next few days. And as much as the spanking had been harsh, he was not bruised in any way; Harry had made sure of that. He pulled back Eggsy's clothing, though he left the jeans loosely hanging off his hips, and brought him into a very grateful hug.

The young man in question was so distraught, and the fire in his tail burned so fiercely, he couldn't even comprehend that his punishment was over as he continued to sob gut wrenchingly, trembling ever so often. Harry frowned at the shaking; had he gone overboard with the boy's punishment? He pulled back to get a better look at Eggsy's tear streaked face. "Hey, hey, come on now Eggsy, you're fine. It's all over now" he muttered as he wiped at his tears with a handkerchief, pulling down his underwear again to confirm that he hadn't overspanked him. "Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" he asked softly to no one in particular as he knew Eggsy was too out of it still to make any coherent thought, let alone speech. He rubbed up and down his arms, frowning again as Eggsy barely reacted. "Merlin!" he shouted, pulling him up from his position knelt before him and crying his heart out and into his lap.

Merlin poked his head around the door a few seconds later. "What is it? What's going on?"

"He's shaking, and he's a little cold. Did we miss something?" Harry asked, his worry spiking now he knew the boy's condition had nothing to do with his punishment

Merlin stepped into the room fully and approached the two. "He's always clingy and a bit lethargic after a spanking, I doubt we missed something" he said, even as he pulled a penlight from his pocket. He squatted before them and lashed the light in Eggsy's eyes, chuckling a bit when he whined and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. "Come now, Eggsy, look at me" Merlin prompted as he gently grabbed his chin and turned it towards him. "Hmm, you are a tad cold" he muttered with a frown as Eggsy sluggishly attempted to follow the light been flashed into his eyes. "I think its low blood sugar. Eggsy, when was the last time you ate?"

"L-last night" Eggsy said softly after a long stretch of silence

"Last night? How about breakfast?" Harry asked

"I was-wasn't h-hungry"

"And then you were too worked up about consequences to eat lunch" Merlin deduced, standing up. "I'll bring you a sandwich" he added, and then he was gone

True to form he returned a few minutes later with two sandwiches and a glass of orange juice, which Harry fed to Eggsy. He didn't have time to dwell on what he considered an embarrassing situation, that his guardian had to feed him like a baby while he was still sat on his lap. The eyebrow raised in his direction quelled that very quickly. His behind had suffered enough for a lifetime, thank you very much, and he was not eager for an encore.

When the last drop of juice had made its way into his system, Harry laid him down in the bed and pulled the covers over him. The boy was already half asleep, and he took a moment to savor the fact that he was indeed unhurt before settling in the armchair to read a paper. Eggsy's voice a second later took him by surprise.

"I **am** sorry, Harry. I didn't mean for you to worry"

Harry smiled at him. "I know Eggsy. But I'm always going to worry about you. Comes with the job description" Eggsy chuckled. "Go to sleep now. I'll be right here when you wake up"


End file.
